


分手

by CX9521



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Top Bang Chan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CX9521/pseuds/CX9521
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 18





	分手

“哥哥，我們分手吧。”

提分手的那天，街上下著小雨。有雨的初春還是很冷的，咖啡館里開著暖氣，室內外的溫差讓咖啡館的玻璃牆起了一整片水霧。  
桌上的卡布奇諾一直保持著侍者上餐後的樣子，黃鉉辰一口沒動，他側過身，用手指在玻璃上畫了一個破裂的心，玻璃很冰，凍得他蔥白的指尖微微泛紅。他就這樣頂著那顆心輕飄飄提了“分手”，甚至連一個眼神都沒有施捨給對坐的方燦，就像他對那杯卡布奇諾一樣。

那一天的黃鉉辰穿得很漂亮，雖然平時也漂亮，但是那一天最漂亮。  
三七分的劉海，墜著緞帶蝴蝶結的貝雷帽，鉤花的寬鬆V領羊毛衫，褲腳折成九分的牛仔褲，還有包裹著纖細腳踝的白色高頸襪。

“不冷嗎？”  
“穿了外套來的，掛在入口處的架子上了。哥哥，分手吧，好嗎？”  
黃鉉辰終於把頭轉向他。

方燦一時之間回答不上來。不管是“好”或者“不好”，這兩個答案中的任意一個，他都無法輕易說出口。愛嗎？當然是愛的，但他們之間好像出了某種問題。  
相愛的第五年，情感好像突然降溫了。  
沒有爭吵，也沒有冷戰，只是一瞬間急轉直下，好像沒有那麽重要了。  
他的男孩還很年輕，今年也才二十歲。  
他們相愛得太早了。  
在黃鉉辰十六歲的時候，還不太理解什麼昰愛的時候，十九歲的方燦就已經親吻了他的額頭，向他許諾要做他的騎士。  
少年人的愛情沒有那麽多阻力，只要喜歡就可以在一起。夏天可以交換一個薄荷汽水味的吻，冬天可以擁抱在同一件外套裏取暖。  
那時候相愛很簡單。

“哥哥會愛我多久呢？”  
“到你不再愛我為止。”

少年人說情話總是很大膽，從來不計較後果，也不顧慮未來。  
少年人的愛情，很隨便就在一起，很隨便就許下承諾，到最後很隨便又分開。

“好。”方燦聽見自己說。  
如果你希望的話，那就好。

分手那天，一直到黃鉉辰起身離開，那杯卡布奇諾也始終原封不動的擺在桌上。咖啡慢慢變涼，方燦就一直盯著它發呆。臨走前還是沒忍住抿了一口，最後只得出一個“卡布奇諾有那麽苦嗎”的結論。

分手後的第三個月，方燦又來了這家咖啡館。窗邊的位置坐著他的男孩，又帶著那頂貝雷帽，白色的襯衣，藍色的毛衣背心，五分褲，小腿襪，桌上還是一杯沒動過的卡布奇諾。  
於是他在男孩對面坐下了。

“哥哥為什麼一直不聯絡我呢？”  
“因為鉉辰說了要和我分手。”  
“我說分手，哥哥也那麽聽話嗎？”  
“因為我愛你啊。”愛你所以不想讓你為難。  
“真的有那麽愛嗎方燦，”  
“如果那麽輕易就可以分手，那你現在又是站著什麽立場上來說愛我呢。”黃鉉辰說著說著就開始啪嗒啪嗒掉眼淚。  
“我說分手不是因為我不愛哥哥了，但是哥哥那麽乾脆的就和我斷掉了所有的聯系，我以為哥哥已經不愛我了。”  
方燦第一次覺得很無措，他對他的男孩突然不知道應該說什麽安慰的話。  
“分手”是他的男孩一句很幼稚的試探，試探冷感期的他還有沒有那麽愛他的男孩。交往到二十歲的初戀才迎來的第一次退潮讓他的男孩格外在意愛情故事中另一個主角的態度，但是他好像會錯了意。回想起三個月前的場景竟然幼稚得令人發笑。

他的男孩已經比他還要高了，但是哭起來卻還是像小時候一樣。  
黃鉉辰縮成小小一團掉着眼淚，就像皺了皮的一個小糯米糰子。  
方燦牽起黃鉉辰的手，笑著問他說：“我們現在回家，好嗎？”

黃鉉辰一隻手被方燦拖著走，一隻手還在慌亂地抹著淚。  
在聽到方燦說“回家”的時候，他哭得上氣不接下氣，被方燦吻住時他甚至還打著哭嗝。

男孩急不可耐的解著年上者的褲腰，迫切想要在這場性事中求得一個心安。  
方燦扣住他的手讓他面向牆壁，“不要著急。”然後把男孩剝的只剩下襯衫和長襪。貝雷帽早在前面兵荒馬亂時就掉在了玄關處，其他衣服也各自散落在這一路。  
“哥哥，我想看著你。”  
於是方燦又讓男孩面向自己。黃鉉辰心急火燎要向方燦索吻，但方燦卻一直不回應。  
“……哥哥！”他有些急了。  
“要給你耍小脾氣鬧變扭一些懲罰才行，鉉辰啊，這次你做錯了你知道嗎？”  
“不是因為不愛你啊，是因為太愛你所以才會想很多，想我們的現在，想我們的未來。當然哥哥也有錯，因為這樣就冷淡了我們之間的關係，太輕易答應分手，不追问原因，又不試圖挽救。哥哥也錯了，鉉辰原諒我好嗎？”  
黃鉉辰發洩似的啃咬著方燦的脖子和肩膀，咕咕噥噥的開口：“不可以有下一次了。”

方燦把黃鉉辰頂在牆上做愛，因為沒有重力的支撐，黃鉉辰只能用力夾緊方燦的腰，他雙手死死扣住方燦的脖子，被操弄之餘還在艱難地索吻。他托著黃鉉辰帶到臥室，把黃鉉辰的雙腿打開壓到肩膀。“自己抱著。”方燦親吻著男孩的小腹，在男孩的股臀留下一個牙印。  
他的唇舌若即若離逗弄著黃鉉辰的耳根，一只手在指奸黃鉉辰的甬道。方燦時不時會問一下黃鉉辰“是這裏嗎？”“舒服嗎？”“我們鉉辰覺得怎麽樣？”諸如此類的無聊問題，並不是真的要聽到一個答案，只是單純享受他咬著下唇羞怯地回復。如果黃鉉辰含糊地“嗯嗯啊啊”，方燦就會毫不留情地在黃鉉辰腿根抽上紅印。“我們鉉辰今年二十歲了，居然還不會好好說一句話嗎？”

說實話，白襯衫和小腿襪的搭配幼齒又純情，但是再算上黃鉉辰意亂情迷的臉和抱著腿的淫亂姿態，方燦心裏隱隱衝湧出某一些變態的想法，但他很快也付諸實踐了。  
粉紅色的潤滑劑在半空擠落在黃鉉辰的鎖骨，有一些飛濺到了他的臉上。方燦就著潤滑液玩弄起黃鉉辰的乳首，不緊不慢地捻起乳尖，輕輕地擰著。黃鉉辰的呼吸開始急促。他的嘴唇微微張合著喘氣，只露出那兩枚小小的兔牙，不經意間舔到了濺在唇上的潤滑，他迷迷糊糊地跟方燦說：“哥哥，我不喜歡草莓味。”方燦聽過更用力地抽插，他加速了下身的動作，順便抽空回復了一句，“那我們明天去買新的好不好？”

漫長的性事結束後黃鉉辰的雙腿還在止不住顫抖，方燦將他擁入懷中，像十九歲那樣親吻著男孩的額頭，說：“對不起，但是下次不可以再鬧別扭了。”黃鉉辰把腦袋埋在方燦胸前，悶悶的說哥哥對不起。

十六歲的男孩找到了他的騎士，二十三歲的騎士找回了他的男孩。


End file.
